Keeping Secrets
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: Ali has an amazing talent of baseball, and when she joins the group, she finally makes some friends. But soon she realizes that she's falling in love with a certain someone, and the deep, dark secrets she's been keeping finally come out...
1. Prologue: Whatever Will Be, Will Be

**A/N: ****one day when I was watching **_**the sandlot**_**, this idea came into my head and I kept making up characters. So here's **_**keeping secrets. **_

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the character. :) If you want to know what she's more like, PM me and I'll give you her whole profile**

Someone said there's a time in everyone's life that has hardships. Like some people might a close friend move away, or maybe a close relative dies. That's what its like for most people.

But that's not what it's like for me.

The year my mother died, everything came crashing down on both me and my father. I didn't go to school for almost a month, and my father took a while off of his job at a local restaurant.

When I finally went back to school, all my friends were very concerned. They kept asking me why I was gone for so long and if I was OK. Eventually I got sick of their worrying and one day, I just snapped. I yelled at them all and said many things that shouldn't be repeated.

I wasn't surprised when they didn't talk to me anymore and I didn't make anymore friends.

I don't know when it exactly started, but all of the sudden…my father just…snapped, I guess. He came home from his job and then he just started yelling at me. I guess he was just all bottled up inside and he had to take his anger out on something, so he chose me.

He said it was my fault that mom died. He said that I never should've been born. When I innocently asked him once specifically _why _it was my fault mom died, he broke my jaw so badly it had to be wired back in place.

It wasn't until about a month later that not just the verbal abuse started, but also the physical. He would give me a good shaking when I didn't do things right, and he would slap me when I started crying.

When I was in my room once, I saw a baseball and bat in the back of my closet. I took them from the closet and started playing all by myself. Since I didn't have any friends, it was kinda hard. But I eventually go the hang of it. In school, I became the first chosen for baseball instead of last. People called me a legend. It felt good to have at least a _couple_ people care about me.

I wasn't surprised when my father said we were moving. I knew he got kicked out of his job. So we packed all our things and moved to a town. But then the whole cycle started repeating again. My father get a job, then lost it, and then we moved. We never really stayed in one place. Before I was in middle school, I had lived in 11 different homes

I also remembered we had to keep selling our things. I'm really not sure why, but we had to. It eventually came that all my things fit in one small box.

But when we moved again and went to somewhere in California. But somehow, I had a different feeling about this place. When I looked across the street, I often saw a group of boys playing baseball. I always noticed that they never kept score and the game went on and on. There were no outs. I also noticed that one of the boys was really good. The others kept giving him high fives and congratulating him.

It was that single summer that I didn't know things were going to change. I didn't know what was ahead, and I didn't know that by the end of that summer I was going to be a whole different person…..


	2. Chapter 1: We're Going To Be Friends

**A/N:**** thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm surprised and pleased you guys liked it. :) (This is my 1****st**_**sandlot**_** story)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**The Sandlot.**_

It all started at the beginning of summer vacation, before my first high school year **(A/N: this all takes place when they are older). **My dad was at work, and I had nothing to do. (Well, actually, I was _supposed_ to be doing dishes, but I could take care of that later.)

I went up to my room and put on short shorts (it WAS summer after all) converse sneakers, a white tank top and over that, a long sleeve plaid shirt. I drew back my long, red hair into a high ponytail. I knew I didn't really have much fashion sense, but that's how I roll. I've never really cared much about my appearance.

I sat on my bed, not sure of what to do. I looked at my sketchbook. No, I didn't feel like drawing. I looked over on my dresser and I saw my iPod. No, I already listened to it a million gazillion times. My eyes wandered over to my closet. That's when I spotted it. My baseball and bat. I smiled. It had been a long time since I had last played.

I went down stairs, bat and ball in hand, knowing that I was supposed to do the dishes, but I ignored that fact and went outside into the hot weather. I squinted my eyes, trying to block out the sunshine. I had been in the shade for nearly an hour.

I walked around the neighborhood for a while until I found a sandlot down on 5th avenue. There was a small group of teenage boys there, but I didn't really mind. I just went to a corner of the sandlot and just played by myself. These are times when I wish I had friends…

I threw the ball into the air and swung the bat. I hit it, and it flew about a million feet before it finally stopped. I smiled, and went over to pick it up.

I did that about five more times when I noticed that some of the guys were staring at me and nudging one another.

I was really flattered, but I pretended not to notice, but when they weren't looking at me, I was looking at them. Then I would concentrate back on the ball. I heard them murmuring. Something like: 'good, play, well'

It wasn't long until after _that _that I noticed all of them were staring at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I stopped for a moment to get the ball, I heard one the guys come walking towards me. I looked up. I could tell he had really dark hair, even though he was wearing a baseball cap. He had green eyes and a nice smile.

"Hey." He said. Holy crap, a guy was actually _talking _to me?! I hadn't had a single guy talk to me since that day I punched this jerk in the nose in the 5th grade.

"Hey." I said slowly, getting up, holding the ball in my hands.

"You're pretty good." He said, looking at the ball I was tossing back and forth in my hands. I shrugged, turning my head, trying to hide my now blushing face.

"Not really." I said. The guy shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?! You're amazing!" said this fat chubby kid wearing a catcher's uniform. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So…do you wanna play some ball with us?" as soon as he finished that sentence, all the boys groaned.

"Benny! You've got to be kidding!" said this guy with a fishing hat.

"She's a girl!" A guy with really nerdy glasses said. My eyes widened. Then I felt so angry at that goofy nerd, I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt with my fist. The other guys gaped at me.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't throw a frickin' baseball." I said, obviously showing the anger boiling up inside of me. The nerd raised an eyebrow and shrugged. But his eyes showed he was scared.

"I'm so sure." He said, trying to be tough. I gripped his shirt tighter.

"What's your name, dude?" I asked him, trying to be calm. But my attempt failed.

"Squints."

"Squints," I muttered, shaking my head. It fit him perfectly. "W-Why do you—" but eventually I started laughing really hard. My grip on his shirt loosened, and I eventually let go.

"What's so funny?" the fat kid said, scratching his nose. By this I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"N-Nothing. It's just that…." I gasped for air. "It just fits him perfectly." I took a deep breath and slapped his shoulder.

"No hard feelings." Pretty soon Benny came up behind me. I looked behind me. He was still smiling.

"So…how 'bout that game?" I nodded. "But first…..what's your name?"

"Ali. Ali Long."

**A/N:**** there's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Awesome and a Bad Day

**A/N:**** thanks for the hits and review! A special thank-you to . for checking out my story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Ali. **

Before we played ball, Benny introduced me to all the guys. There names were Yeah-Yeah, Smalls, Squints, Repeat, Kenny, Bertram, and of course, Benny. (Those weren't all their _real_ names, but I guess that's what they called themselves.)

"OK, Ali, you ok with being left fielder?" I smiled.

""Fine by me." I said, walking over to the left side of the sandlot. The other guys got into their positions. I chuckled to myself when I saw that Ham (the slightly chubby kid who said I was good) was the catcher. I kinda suspected that already. I tightened my hair in its ponytail and got ready to kick some butt.

While we were playing, I noticed that they never kept score and nobody changed places. The game just went on and on. I bet they picked up on the same spot they were tomorrow….that, is, if I play tomorrow…..unless my dads not ticked at me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly sunset when were finished our game. I was really sweaty when we finished, and my hand was sore from catching the ball and my arm was sore from throwing. But I felt really good about myself. When it was my turn to bat, I got 4 home runs. And when ever I touched home plate, the guys cheered me on. I guess that taught them their lesson—their lesson to never underestimate a girl.

"You're comin' tomorrow, right?" Smalls asked me as I walked back to my house. (I found out that Smalls and I lived near each other) I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends." I answered, tossing my baseball back and forth between my hands.

"All depends on what?" Smalls said questioningly. I sucked in my breath as a memory overcame me…..

"_YOU LITTLE -----! YOU NEVER __**EVER**__ TALK BACK TO ME!" dad said in fury. He grabbed me by my long hair and throwing me down the hall. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, and they all came gushing out. But I had to be strong. I stood up, wiping my face. _

"_Why do you do this to me?" I asked. Even that single, simple question got me a slap to the face._

"_Because you disgust me." He said, now standing over my broken body. "And if you tell anyone about this…..I'll kill you."_

"Hey…. Hey! Ali! Earth to Ali!"

"Huh?" I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped about a million feet into the air. It was Benny.

"You OK?" He asked; his face confronted with worry. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Listen, I gotta get home. I'll you guys tomorrow." And with that, I walked off toward my so-called 'home'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got as far as the driveway, my feet halted. My jaw dropped, and I knew I was dead meat. A sitting duck. A cornered mouse. I was going to be in SO much trouble.

My father's car was in the driveway.

How could this be? His shift usually doesn't end until about 8:00. It was 7:30 now. If I put one foot in that front door—one toenail, even—my own father would beat the living crap out of me. My mind was going mumbo-jumbo while I was trying to figure out a plan.

I walked toward the brown back gate, climbed over it, and saw through a window that my father was looking frustrated. I quietly unlatched my bedroom window and climbed through.

"ALI! ALI JOANNA LONG, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" my father's booming voice echoed the corridors. I exited my bedroom, went to the bathroom, closed the door, and flushed the toilet. I exited.

"What?" I asked, standing before my father.

"Where have you been?!" He practically shouted in my face. Usually my father's bad breath smelled like grilled onions, but this time it smelled like something different…..

"Relax," I said, making a 'back-off' motion with my hands. "I was just in the bathroom." He grunted.

"Did you do those dishes I asked you to do?" he asked, pointing a large, stubby singer at me. I froze. Oh, crap.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'll get right on it!" I said, hurriedly making my way to the kitchen. Sure enough, the dirty dishes from that morning were still there. I heard my dad make his way to his favorite chair and flip the TV on. I had hardly begun on the first plate when my father called my name again. I sighed and went to the living room. My body went rigid when I saw him holding my baseball bat.  
"Yes?" I said, with a slight hint of anger and fear in my voice.

"Ali, what have you been doing all day?" He asked, slapping the bat against his large hands.

"I….I was at home." I lied, hoping he would buy it. He smirked.

"If you were at home all day, playing baseball, wouldn't you have broken a window by now?" He said, coming closer to me and gripping my shoulders. I turned as stiff as a board. As I was about to speak, he spoke.

"Don't lie to me, Ali." He whispered, his grip tightening. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Alright, Alright! I was at a sandlot all day. I think I finally made some friends…." My voice faded out at the word _friends. _My father gave a harsh laugh.

"Friends? Who would be friends with a little liar and wretch like you?" He let go of me and I felt a strong fist come at my left eye. I yelped out in pain. My father stood above me, smirking.

"That was for lying." And with that, he went back to the TV. I picked myself up and walked back to the kitchen.

As I started washing the dishes, I had a sudden thought. The boys wanted me to play ball with them at the sandlot tomorrow? How would I explain my black eye?

**A/N: There's chapter 3! I hoped you liked it! Oh, and about the ----- thing, I don't like using cuss words in my writing. So I hope you guys don't mind that. Read and review please!!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Sparks

**A/N:**** thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Ali. **

When I woke up the next morning, my left eye felt like it didn't even exist. When I closed my right eye, I could see a little out of the other, but not much. I forced myself out of my bed, my feet touching the cold floor. I groggily made my way to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I could see that my eye was black and had little tints of blue and red. I sighed. At least it wasn't the first time I had gotten a black eye…..

I got dressed, grabbed my baseball, and left my long, red hair down today. I ran out the door and ran to the sandlot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got to the sandlot, only Benny was there, just randomly twirling his bat around in his hands. I smiled. I had never really noticed this before, but he was really muscular. (Especially in his arms.) I shook my head of my thoughts and waved to him.

"Hey! Benny!" Benny turned around and looked at me.

"What's up, Ali?" He said. I walked up to him.

"Here before anyone else?" I asked. He shrugged. Then he started staring at me.

"How did you—"

"—get this black eye?" I finished for him. My mind searched for an excuse. "I, uh, was walking down the stairs, I tripped, and my eye landed on the doorknob." Benny looked a little skeptical, but I guess he shrugged it off because the rest of the guys came up behind us.

"Hey Ali." Ham said in a flirtatious voice, slinging his arm around my shoulders and looking at me with this weird look in his eyes.

"Um…hey. Could you do me a favor? Please get your arm off me. Now." I said, obviously showing that I was uncomfortable. The other guys laughed, and Ham sadly put his arm off me.

"Hey Ali, what happened?" Yeah-Yeah said, looking at me with a concerned eyes.

"I was walking down the stairs, tripped, and my eye hit the doorknob." I said, giving the same excuse I gave Benny.

"Dude, how do you hit your eye on a doorknob?" Bertram asked. I shrugged.

"No idea. Can we play ball now?" Benny smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it was my turn to bat, I looked straight at the way Kenny was throwing it. He was doing it curveball style, so that must mean that I would have to hit it a second before it came at me…..

POW!!!!!!

I guess I was so busy concentrating at the way he was doing it, that I didn't notice he already threw it. I was experiencing a pain that I have never had before, more bad then the time I broke my arm in three different places. And it was in the eye that just got bruised last night.

I heard the boys asking me if I was alright, but I wasn't really sure.

I didn't even scream. The pain was so intense. Even if I screamed, it probably wouldn't have even showed how much pain I was in. I put a hand up to my eye but quickly pulled it back because it was so sensitive. And that's when I noticed the blood on my hand.

That's when I started screaming my head off.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BLEEDING!" (And then I said a lot of stuff that shouldn't really be mentioned in this story.) All I could remember saying was: "IT FRICKIN HURTS!!!!!" I heard approaching footsteps and I saw Benny's eyes staring into mine.

"C'mon, Ali," he said, trying to pry my hand away from my eye. I finally gave in and let him see. He gasped. So did the rest of the boys.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"It's _really_ bad." Smalls said. Benny put his arm around my shoulders, and I felt sparks….

"We have to get you to a hospital." He said, then turning to the rest of the boys:

"You guys stay here." And with that, Benny and I exited the sandlot and started the long walk toward the hospital.

A couple minutes later, I felt my knees go weak. I guess all the running from playing ball and from the beatings worn me out. I sank to the ground, my knees finally giving way. The next thing I knew, I opened my only eye that I could see out of, and I saw that Benny was carrying me—bridal style—to the hospital. I smiled and the next thing I knew, I fell asleep to the sound of nature, and the smell of Benny's shirt.

**A/N:**** there's chapter 3! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Trip To The Hospital

**A/N:**** thanks for the awesome and supportive reviews! Here's chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer:**** I said it once, and I will say it again: I do not own the sandlot. If I did, Ali would be in it. :)**

"I think I can walk," I said a couple of minutes later. "I don't feel so bad now." Benny nodded and gently put me on the ground.

"You sure? I don't want you to pass out again. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"I passed out?" I asked. Benny nodded. "wow." I shakily put one leg in front of the other and I started to walk. Benny and I were silent for a couple of minutes until I asked him:

"Does it still look bad, or has it gotten worse?" Benny looked at my eye and gently touched it. I flinched when he did.

"It looks really swollen and red. But I think it'll be OK." As we walked the rest of the way, both of us were silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we walked inside the hospital, the nurse at the front desk looked at my eye and her own eyes went wide.

"Well, it looks like you need some help." She said kindly. I nodded. She took my hand and led me to a room where I sat down in a chair. She took my face in her hands and gently turned it. Her hands smelled like ointment and felt really rubbery. She did a few examinations and asked me some questions like if I could see out of it or if I couldn't, etc, etc, etc.

"Do you have any family?" the nurse asked.

"My dad is at work."

"Do you think he would mind if I called him?" I froze. If my dad found out I was at the hospital, I would be dead. But my mouth said different:

"No, I don't think he would mind." _Oh, crap, did I really just say that?! _The nurse nodded and went out of the room. A couple of minutes later, Benny came in. "What did the nurse say?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"She hasn't found out what's wrong with it yet, but she's going to call my dad." I chill went down my spine as I said that horrible word. Benny smiled.

"Well, that's good." _Good? GOOD?! _I screamed in my mind. _If you knew what happened to me every flipping day, you wouldn't think that!!!!!! _I said nothing, just looked at him.

"So, is your mom coming with your dad?" he asked. My eyes filled with sudden tears.

"No." I said silently. "My moms dead." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Benny's eyes go really wide.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" I wiped the tears away and said:  
"It's OK." At that moment, I saw my dad come into the room. I glared at him, but he put on a mask of happiness.

"Ali! I'm so glad you're alright!" he said, giving me a hug. I hugged him back, pretending to look like I was actually happy to see him, but I wasn't.

"I'll be right back," Benny said, getting out of his chair. _No! _I said silently. _Don't leave me here with him! He's gonna kill me!!_

When Benny left the room, my dad pulled away from me, his eyes full of hate. "You're in the hospital." He said angrily. I glared at him.

"Well, no duh Sherlock." I said. My father raised his hand and I quickly turned the other cheek. But I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"That was a warning, Ali." He said, putting his hand down. "Who was the boy with you?"

"His name's Benny. He's a friend of mine." My father's eyes became tense.

"Don't lie, Ali." His grip on my wrist became tighter.

"I'm not lying." I said truthfully.

"Then why are you here? Are you pregnant or something?" my mouth fell open.

"Pregnant?! Are you frickin' kidding me?! I would never EVER do that!" I yelled/whispered. My dad smirked. We were silent, just glaring at each other until Benny and the nurse came in again.

"Well, you're going to have to war this gauze over your eye for the next two weeks. It's not broken, but it's pretty swollen. Don't take it off unless you're taking a shower or something. You can go home now." My dad took me by my wrist as we made his way to his car.

"Bye, Ali! See you at the sandlot tomorrow!" I smiled slightly. That was _one _thing to look forward to.

**A/N:**** wow. This chapter was SO corny! It sucked! I hope you like it anyway, even if it's not my best. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Haunted

**A/N:**** hello people of Earth, Jupiter, and Wisconsin! Sorry if I'm a little late. I was at Girls' Camp, which was a whole lot of fun!!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I thought it'd be fun if I added a song in this chapter because…I don't know, I just felt like it! The song is called **_**Haunted **_**by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**The Sandlot **_**because sometimes you don't always get what you want. But if you try sometimes, you just might find that you get what you need. (That's a song by the way.) :) Just kidding. I'll shut up now.**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

My dad was silent the whole way home. I didn't ask him why he was so quiet, because I knew if I even made a little peep, he'd blow his top. So I just kept quiet. When we pulled into the driveway, he put the car in park, but strangely, he did not get out of the car. So I opened my door and slowly got out.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

I made my way to the front door and carefully pushed it open. I went down the hallway and went to my bedroom. My room has always been my escape. I've always gone there whenever I feel alone or when I just want to go in there. I sat down on my bed, my face in my hands, and thought about myself. Did I ask for this horrible life? In fact, did I even _want_ it? Of course not.

"ALI! GET DOWN HERE!"

The voice of my father interrupted my thoughts. I sighed and reluctantly stood up from my bed. Might as well get this over with. I walked out of my room and faced him.

"Yes, Father?" I asked innocently. He looked at me, his eyes filled with an unimaginable hate. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me so hard you wouldn't believe it.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED! IF YOU HADN'T HAVE BEEN BORN, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!!! I WOULDN"T BE IN SO MUCH PAIN!" I felt his hand make a print on my cheek.

_(I know your still there)_

Watching me, wanting me  


_I can feel you pull me down  
_

_Fearing you, loving you  
_

_I won't let you pull me down_

There was hit after punch, and punch after kick, but I had to hold on. But there was so much pain in my body that I started to cry. Big, gulping sobs.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY!" the monster said, slamming me against the wall. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I felt my eyes closing, as if I were going unconscious. I tried opening them, but I felt myself slipping away…..

_Hunting you, I can smell you  
_

_Alive  
_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

When I woke up again, I was still in the hallway, and I felt like my entire body was broken. I guess my dad must've beaten me when I was unconscious too. I slowly pushed myself up and made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't surprised when I looked into the mirror. There were bruises everywhere; my face, my arms, and even my legs. I dragged myself into bed, where I hoped I could sleep it all away.

_Watching me, wanting me  
_

_I can feel you pull me down  
_

_Saving me, craving me, watching me_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sun shining right in my eyes. I slowly sat up, being careful not to hurt myself anymore. Just when I was about to climb out of bed, I heard someone opening the front door.

"Ali?"

It was Benny. Holy crap! I quickly got back under the covers and pulled them over me. I grabbed my sunglasses and had just put them on my face to hide my eyes when I heard my door creek open.

"Ali? Hey." Benny said, shaking me. I groaned, pretending to be like I just woke up.

"What is it, Benny?" I said groggily.

"We're gonna play ball. I was a bit worried when you didn't show up. Usually you're there before all of us….Uh, why are you wearing sunglasses?" he said, a confused and an amused look on his face.

"I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes," I said, thinking _'what kind of excuse is that?!' _"And I'm really sore from yesterday. I don't think I'm going to play today." I said.

'Well….OK. I'll see ya around." Benny said, leaving my room and shutting the door. I slowly took off my sunglasses. Benny was actually concerned about me? Nobody cares about me.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I opened a drawer and took out a sharp knife. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and dragged it across my left wrist.

_Watching me, wanting me  
_

_I can feel you pull me down_

A sudden realization came to me like a slap in the face. What have I just done? Am I crazy or something? I went over to the sink and ran my gashed wrist under some cool water. I winced as it stung. Why am I doing this to myself?

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

**A/N: ****there's chapter 5! I hoped you liked it! Personally, it's my favorite chapter so far, because you kinda realize what kind of character Ali is. But don't worry; she'll get better in later chapters. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Taking Time To Realize Things

**A/N:**** WOW! I am really impressed with myself! I got over 8 reviews on this last chapter! I'm so happy! I love you all who read and support this!! *gives virtual cookies* **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**the sandlot**_**. If I did, I would be in it. (That would be so AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

My father said nothing to me over the next few days, which didn't surprise me. He always does it after a big beating. He just blames it on me, sets his guilt free. I don't want to hold him back anymore. I guess my love for him when I was little just wasn't enough. I don't really feel horrible when I say this: I hate my father. (I mean, you probably would've guessed that by now.)

My wrist continued to hurt and sting over the next few days. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I feel so mad at myself. Am I suicidal or something? Am I gonna end up like my friend Amy? (She cut her wrists and she ended up in rehab. She hated it. I don't blame her.)

I feel like . . . one day I'm just gonna drown in my pain. . .

"Hello? Ali, I'm talking to you. Can you hear me?"

I snapped put of my thoughts and looked at Benny. He smiled at me and gently touched my sore eye. And at that moment---I got that feeling again. That warm, fuzzy feeling that I got before, but this time it was stronger.

"How's your eye?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It's doing OK. I don't have to wear the gauze over it anymore, and it's slowly healing." Benny grinned.

"Well, that's good," He said, and then he stopped and grabbed my wrist.

"OW! Hey! What are you—" Oh_ Crap. _I was wearing a short-sleeve t-shirt today, and I tried my best to hide it, but I guess I was very unsuccessful.

"Ali! What the heck happened to your wrist?!" Benny nearly screamed. I sighed.

"My dog scratched me." Benny raised an eyebrow.

"Ali, you don't have a dog. When I walked into your house, I didn't hear any barking. Besides, a dog can't scratch that deep." I groaned and turned my head away.

"Benny, don't make this complicated. Just let go of my wrist." Benny gently turned my face and made me look at him. I had no other choice. I looked at his face. It wasn't until now that I hadn't noticed that his eyes were so green and intense and deep. . .

"Complicated? What are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing, OK! Just drop the freakin' subject! It's not that big of a deal!" I shouted, wrenching my hand away.

Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were on the move. I felt as light as air as I ran. I ran and ran until I started slowing down. I sat under a big fir tree and buried my face in my knees. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so overwhelmed? Why am I living this h--- of a life? I never dreamed my life would be as horrid as this. I dreamed that people would be forgiving. But then, I was so young and unafraid. Dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid.

But there are some dreams that cannot be. There are some storms we cannot weather. **(A/N: this is part of a song. It's called **_**I dreamed a dream **_**and it's from Les **_**Miserables**_**. :) )**

I felt a single drop of rain come between my eyes and eventually it became a downpour. I immediately began to cry, my tears mixing in with the rain on my face. When I cried that first tear, they wouldn't stop coming down.

Nobody came for me.

I knew it. Nobody has ever come for me or ever will. I'm just so scared. I'm scared that if I try to stand up, I'll fall down again. I only know that when I'm all alone, it's all coming down on me.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone was lifting my head up. I felt fingers brush my cheeks, wiping my tears away. But my vision was so blurred; I couldn't see who it was. I just let them wipe my tears away. I just let them take my hands and let them pull me up. I let them put their arm around my shoulder. I let them walk me down the familiar path to my so-called home.

"There you go. If you need anything, just call me." I slowly walked up the front steps, turned around and smiled back. I finally knew who it was.

"Thanks, Benny." And with that I walked inside my house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I immediately hopped in the shower, turning the water on the maximum heat. It made my skin red and it hurt, but at the same time it felt good.

After the shower I changed into my pajamas and lied down on my bed. In my mind, I had come to three conclusions:

One: that I had to tell someone about this. Soon. If I don't, it may get out of hand.

Two: I needed to stand up to my father. Even if it meant the worst beating of my life, I can do it. I have to.

And, three: I was unconditionally and deeply falling in love with Benny.

**A/N:**** dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, sorry couldn't resist. So far, I think this is my favorite chapter. Please review! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Moment Of Truth

**A/N:**** thanks for the awesome and supportive reviews! Love you all! And in this little chapter, I shall hold…………..*drum roll*…………….a contest! Any of you who will submit to me a sentence that you think Ali would say I will include that in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the sandlot. **

I was really confused with myself. I knew from the moment I looked into those beautiful and intense green eyes, I knew that I was officially in love. My heart knew I was in love, but for some odd reason my brain wouldn't accept it. I didn't know which to follow.

I shook my head of my thoughts and grabbed my purple iPod from my nightstand and put the headphones in my ears. I put the songs on shuffle and the first that appeared was one of my favorites. It was _Lithium_ by Evanescence. I closed my eyes and lied down on my bed, listening to the music.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
_

_Oh, but I wanna let it go_

I have artists on my iPod like Evanescence, Three Days Grace, and Simple Plan. You could call me emo or punk. I like their songs because they have so much feeling and emotion.

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
_

_Drown my will to fly  
_

_Here in the darkness I know myself  
_

_Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

As I lied in bed, I could feel my eyes beginning to droop…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ali? Hey! Ali! Wake up!"

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and saw Benny standing over me. I gasped, pulling the blankets up closer to my chin. I didn't want Benny to see me in my PJs.

"Benny! How did you get in here?! What are you even doing here?!" I said, pulling the headphones out of my ears so I could hear better.

"The front door was open. I just came to see how you were doing." He said, sitting on my bed. I sat up, relieved.

"Thanks. I'm doing better. I just took a—" I paused, hearing the faint sound of the garage door opening and a door slamming.

"Benny! Hide!" I yelled. Benny looked confused.

"But, Ali, why—" I got up out of bed and pushed him into my closet.

"Because my dad is home and if he sees you here, he's gonna freak!" I said, slamming my closet door. I quickly jumped back into bed, turning out the light switch and trying my absolute best to look asleep.

I saw a tiny streak of light and I heard heavy footsteps approaching. I heard a smirk and footsteps going out of my room. I waited until my dad went into his room and was distracted by something until I grabbed my flashlight and opened my closet door. Benny bolted out and looked incredulously at me.

"Ali! What the heck was that all about?! Why are you—mmf!" I covered his mouth until he stopped shouting. When he fell silent, I took my hand away from his face.

"You really want to know?!" I yelled/whispered. "fine!" I grabbed him by his arm and we sat down on my bed. "then sit down, shut up, and I'll tell you!!!!"

**A/N:**** dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The moment of truth! Please review, and don't 4get about the contest!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Good Times

**A/N: **** Thanks for the hits and reviews! I really appreciate it! :) Here's chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer:**** I have an iPod, a family, and some nice clothes. But I do not have-or own- **_**the Sandlot**_**. **

I sat on my bed next to Benny, unaware of where to start. Should I just say it straight out, or should I drop hints, or should I tell him the whole story? I sighed, and turned to him.

"Benny, I don't know if I should tell you this or not…" I said, biting my bottom lip and fiddling with my thumbs. Benny stared at me intently for a while, and then said:

"Ali, I know something's up with you. You've been acting really weird lately. You've been having random bruises and cuts and I can tell you've been lying about it." I nodded, unaware of what else to do. We were silent for a moment until I got a piece of notebook paper and a pen and wrote down the words:

_Benny-_

_My dad hits me. I don't know what to do. I'm just so scared._

_-Ali_

I gave the paper to Benny and as he read it, I could see the gears in his mind start to work. He held out his hand for the pen and I gave it to him, my hands shaking. I looked away from him, so that my eyes wouldn't meet his. I felt the notebook hitting my arm and looked down at his reply.

_Ali-_

_I was kind of suspecting that. All of us were, in fact. It's difficult, I know. But I can't change that. I can't make it go away. But I will help you. I promise. _

_-Benny_

Tears welled up in my eyes with love for Benny and the team and with guilt for not telling him earlier. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I heard Benny's voice, but it sounded so far away. I didn't care what he said, but I lunged forward and gave him a huge hug, nearly knocking him off the bed. I could feel his muscular arms around me and my tears fell on him, making drops on his green t-shirt. I didn't care. I just cried and cried without making any sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Benny's POV_

I just held her, petting her flaming red hair like a child in the arms of a parent. I didn't know what to say, so I just held her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ali's POV _

After a minute, an hour, or possibly many sunlit days—we broke apart. I had finally stopped crying and my eyes were red and puffy. Benny still had an arm around my shoulder and he said, very gently,

"Do you want to stay at my house?" I nodded.

"You might want to change first." I nodded again, walked into my closet and shut the door. After a couple of minutes I walked out with a knapsack filled with extra clothes and my cell phone.

"Now, we'll have to be really quiet," I whispered. "My dad is probably still up, and if he sees me sneaking out with you, he's gonna be so ticked." Benny nodded, and I slowly opened my door.

I peeked out, looking left and right, and, being satisfied that my father wasn't there, I motioned Benny to come out. I slowly walked down the stairs and quietly opened the front door. He went out first, and I followed. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe. I was free.

Benny and I were quiet for a minute until he said:

"Ali, when did this all start? I mean, how did—"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said flatly. Then, thinking I sounded rude, said: "I mean, can we just talk about it some other time?" I looked up at him. He smiled and said:

"Yea. That's cool." I smiled.

When we got to Benny's house, a woman in her early 30's or 40's came out. She was wearing this pink frilly bathrobe and she started shrieking her head off.

"BENJAMIN FRANKLIN RODRIGUES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" then she spotted me, and her eyes went wide.

"WHO'S THIS YOUNG LADY?! WHY WERE YOU GONE FOR TWO HOURS?! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" then she said in a deadly whisper, "Benjamin, did you two hook up?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I just started laughing. I could tell they were staring at me, but I didn't care. Pretty soon I felt tears coming out of my eyes and my stomach hurt really badly. Pretty soon, the most unbelievable thing happened.

They started laughing with me. We all laughed and laughed until we turned blue. The woman wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and said to me:

"I'm so sorry for the rude introduction. I was just so worried about Benny. He said he was going to see a friend, and when he didn't come back after two hours, I assumed that you two—" she paused, then started laughing again. I put my hand out and I said:

"My name's Ali. Nice to meet you." She took it eagerly, and shook it.

"I'm Benjamin's mother. Pleased to meet you too."

"Mom," Benny groaned, "how many times have I told you to call me Benny?"

I smiled once more, and for once—everything seemed right.

**A/N: ****There's chapter 8! Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Confessions and Conclusions

**A/N: **** thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the sandlot. **

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I shot up, and ran over to the kitchen and my suspicions were confirmed. There were at least 10 pancakes on a single plate, and Benny was already starting on one. I immediately grabbed a plate from the counter and sat down on a stool. I grabbed two pancakes and I started shoveling them down my throat.

About 5 minutes later, I noticed that Benny was staring at me.  
"What?" I asked. But with my mouth full, it sounded more like "Mmmfh?"

"My mom is the only person I know who can take pancakes like that." Benny said. I laughed. He started to laugh too. I love the way his laugh sounded. It was so full and real and musical. I looked over at him, and I said in my mind:

_If only you knew….you probably think of me only as a friend. You're the most important thing in my life. If I could just get the freakin' guts to tell you…_

"Where's your mom?" I asked Benny, when I was finally done with my pancakes. Benny shrugged.

"I have no idea. Probably shopping or something." I nodded.  
"Ali…" he began. "…I want to talk to you more about this." I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Ok." I said reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…when did this all start?" Benny asked, sitting opposite me on another couch.

"Um…I don't really know." I said honestly. "I think it all started after my mom died. He just…changed."

"Do you think he was depressed?" Benny asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh definitely." I said. "He would sometimes stay in bed all day, and sometimes he would go out and drink."

"When was the first time he ever hit you?" Benny asked. I thought and thought and finally said:

"I think it was when I broke a vase. I was just fooling around with a baseball, and then my dad came downstairs and he smacked me for doing it. I thought it was just for punishment, but then he kept hitting me over the next few days." I said, not looking at him.

"Has he done anything worse than that?" Benny asked.

"Yea. I think it was when…when he was drunk. I can't remember if I said anything, but then he…" instantly I felt a lump in my throat and it was hard to breathe.

"Did what?" Benny said, trying to coax it out of me.

I tried to answer, but no words came out. Instead, tears fell instantly down my face and I tried to cover my humiliation by covering my face with my hands, but that did no good. I instantly felt arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell—" Benny started, but I cut him off.

"H-He forced me t-to go into his room and then he…." I let out another wail and buried my head into the crook of his neck. I could feel Benny stiffen up. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I just told him, my face in his neck, or both. Probably both.

"Ali, are you trying to tell me that he—"

"Yes." I answered, knowing what was on his mind. "He did." Benny pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Did he ever do it again?" I shook my head, wiping my eyes. Benny hugged me again, pulling me closer to him. I once again put my head on his shoulder and I cried. You could say it was a romantic moment, but it was also a moment of pure friendship.

We were like that for many minutes until my cell phone rang. We broke out of our embrace and I walked over to the bag I packed and pulled out my phone. It showed my father's number in flashing letters. I pressed the END button, and I could've sworn I heard dad's voice swearing as he put the receiver down.

"Who was it?" Benny asked.

"My dad." I said flatly. I sat back down on the couch and buried my head in my hands. "Benny," I said softly. "What am I going to do?" Benny was silent for a couple of moments, and then said:

"I don't know, Ali. But I'm gonna help you."

**A/N:**** awwwww! That was sweet! Please RNR**


	11. Just an Authors Note

**A/N:**

**OK, here's the thing. **

**I made a HUGE mistake. I totally forgot that it takes place in the 50s. (Thanks for pointing that out, BisBack) **

**Second, I seriously don't know if I'm gonna continue this or not. I don't have any more ideas, and I personally think this story sucks. **

**I need your guys' opinion. Shouold I continue, or not?**

**-****AnImEandMaNgAoBsEsSeD**


	12. Chapter 10: A Short yet Dramatic Chapter

**A/N: ****thanks so much for all the support and reviews! I really felt like I couldn't go on with this story if it wasn't for you reviewers. Here's chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:**** just Ali and the plot :)**

After I had finally calmed down and stopped hyperventilating over my dad, Benny and I went to the sandlot. We were silent the whole way there, and I could tell that Benny didn't know what to say. I couldn't blame him. It was the first time I told anyone that my father had raped me and he said he would kill me if I told anyone. Of course, he says that every time, but I could tell he meant it that time.

"Ali?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?" Benny was obviously nervous. He kept twisting his hands together and wiping his pals on his jeans.

"Would you—um, well it's kind of hard to say this, but…um—"

"Wait a minute, Benny." I said, suddenly remembering something. I left my mitt at home. My dads not home yet, so I'll be right back." I said, running off, clearly not knowing what he was going to say.

Benny's POV

I watched her run off, her long red hair flipping behind her. I groaned. _Ali, why didn't you let me finish?_ I thought. _It was really important._

Does Ali even know how important she is to me, and how much I care about her?

It had been at least ten minutes, and Ali hadn't come back yet. What had happened? What if her father _was _home? Having this horrible thought cross my mind, I sprinted towards Ali's house. I opened the front door and saw that all the lights were out.

"Ali?" no answer. "ALI!" I screamed. Still no answer. I slowly walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door.

There lay Ali in a pool of her own blood.

**A/N:**** sorry if it's so short and so choppy, but I'm leaving for Thanksgiving in about 2 hours and I haven't even started packing yet, because I REALLY wanted to get this done. Please RNR and have a great holiday! **


	13. Chapter 11: Help

**A/N: ****ok—I know it's been a REALLY REALLY long time, and I am SO sorry. A bunch of things came up—I was in my school's play, and now I have a bunch of other things. But I finally have time to write this! Yay! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**the sandlot**_**, as I have previously stated.**

_**Previously on "**__**Keeping Secrets**__**"….**_

_"Ali?" no answer. "ALI!" I screamed. Still no answer. I slowly walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door._

_There lay Ali in a pool of her own blood._

BENNY'S POV

I don't remember what happened much after that. I do remember running downstairs, grabbing Ali's home phone and dialing 911. An ambulance came and put her on a stretcher. The wanted me to go with them to answer questions or something.

Here I am now, wanting to go in Ali's room, but before I even set a toe in there the doctor pulled me aside. His tag said: DR. RICHARD KIMBLE

"I'm sorry," the doctor said with an apologetic look on his face. "But you can't go in there yet."

"How is she?" I asked.

"The girl? Oh, she—"

"That girl has a name, you know." I nearly shouted. "Her name's Ali."

"Calm down, young man." The doctor said. I opened my mouth to protest, but then the doctor said:

"Don't you want to know what happened?" I closed my mouth and nodded. The doctor sighed.

"Well, her wounds are very serious. She has a puncture in the upper gastric area." I was confused.

"In other words," the doctor said. "She was stabbed in the stomach. She'll be ok though. We gave her a shot and the medicine should be kicking in soon."

"When can I go in and see her?" I asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow would be the best time. Visiting hours are from 9 am to 8 pm. You'll see her then. Please schedule and appointment at the front desk."

ALI'S POV

When I woke up again, I was in a hospital bed. I don't know how many hours I'd been here, but I was grateful. Anywhere but home is perfectly fine with me. I would be happy staying in the hospital forever.

I fell back asleep again, and when I awoke once more, a doctor was changing my bandages. I closed my eyes and felt the coolness of the pillow on my cheek. Tiredness consumed me once more, and I fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up, I felt someone else in the room with me, holding my hand. Oh gosh—what if it was a doctor…? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Benny sitting next to me.

"Hey." I barely whispered, horrified at how raspy my voice was.

"Hey, Ali." Benny said. "How are you?" I shrugged one shoulder.

"Meh, can't complain." Benny smiled, and then a concerned look overcame his face.

"Ali, what happened?" He asked. "Was your dad home?" I nodded.

"How did you get—"

"I came home because I forgot my mitt." I said, avoiding his gaze. "I didn't see my dad's car, so I thought I was safe. The minute I walked in the door I felt someone grab me by the hair and drag me toward the kitchen. I knew it was my dad, because I could smell the booze on his breath. He let go of me and ordered me to look up at him. I did so, and I saw he had a knife in his hand. He told me that I had made his life a living hell and it was time for me to see what hell was like. Then….I guess that's when he stabbed me. I don't remember anything after that." I said, concluding my story. I was still avoiding his gaze.

Benny was silent for a moment, and then said: "Ali, something's got to be done about this. You have to tell the police. Or someone you can trust. Anyone!" I shook my head and answered:

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Benny asked. "Are you scared?" I nodded.

"But you told me." I smiled a small but noticeable smile.

"Because you practically made me!" Benny chuckled, and then became serious once more.

"So why can't you tell anyone else?" I sighed.

"Because I can't trust anyone else. I trusted my dad with my life, but now look what he's done to me. I can't count on anyone anymore." We were silent for a moment, and then Benny said:

"Ali, you have to get yourself out of this mess. And I'm going to help you, whether you want me to or not."

**A/N:**** wow…..this story is starting to become unbearably cheesy. Oh, and did anyone notice that I slipped a movie reference in there? If you know what it is, tell me in a review. :) please review and alert!**


End file.
